


Lit The Starless Skies

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Porn Battle, Slavery, Threesome - F/F/M, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila hears the story of a heroine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lit the Starless Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosette/gifts), [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts), [Lomedet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomedet/gifts).



> This was written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s [Fiery Fourteenth Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org). It's based on a comment by Roberto Orci that "there's an underground railroad and some of the Orion slave girls got out…" which change in the timeline I've seen linked to the _Kelvin_ disaster. This is my take on how that could have happened.
> 
> With thanks to Lomedet, Possibly_Thrice, Igrockspock, Leftarrow, and Boosette.

The public tunnels of Olympus, the biggest city on Mars, remind Gaila of the space stations of her childhood. They're not actually very similar to those levels and passages, curved rather than rectilinear and sheathed in tinted polymer rather than anodized metal, but she enjoys them anyway, spilling out around her in a tangle of sentient settlement carved from living rock. As she hurries towards her planned dinner with Jim, her heels bouncing in the weak Martian gravity, she trails her fingertips along the seamless wall, thanking it for keeping the air in.

Weaving her way through the foot-traffic, Gaila receives a text message from Jim mentioning someone he thinks she'll like to meet. She smiles when she reaches the restaurant's waiting area and finds Jim laughing with the indicated guest, a curvy woman whose fall of silky black hair rivals Nyota's, her delicately blue skin set off by a deep-blue dress. Their close stance, the tilt of their heads and the easy mesh of their hands makes Gaila suspect they've shared sex, and if so she's delighted to meet another partner of his, not least because their tastes often overlap. Seeing Gaila, Jim smiles with his customary sweet lasciviousness, and she grins back with agreement on the pleasures of being alive.

The woman's name is Ilthit, and her six-fingered hands are gentle and soft between Gaila's, her amber eyes tilted and observant, her full mouth lavender and precise as she kisses Gaila's cheeks. She's not as young as Gaila's first estimation, decades of life finely crinkled into corners of her eyes and the soft wide arch of her forehead, and she glances at Jim's beaming grin and back to Gaila with silent merriment crimped into the corner of her smile.

Gaila likes her already. "I didn't mean to spring this on you," Jim says as he bustles around the table pushing their chairs in, "but I saw Ilthit and I knew you had to meet her. She's one of the reasons you're here."

" _She's_ the reason she's here," Ilthit corrects. "I just helped a little. Sarita helped more."

"Who's Sarita?" Gaila asks, and Ilthit tells her. A little over dinner, more as they stroll to her quarters, unfurling the tale until she kisses them both and leads them to her bed beneath its transluminum skylight. Even when their mouths are too busy for talking Ilthit writes a story into how she squeezes and strokes Gaila's thighs while tasting her, the way she cocks her eyebrow over Jim's reddening cheek as she bites his ear and bears down on him; afterwards, she tells them most of all as she gathers them to her in a pool of starlight, Gaila's cheek on her plush breast and Jim's face tucked to Gaila's shoulder, Ilthit's arms around them both and Jim's legs draped over them both.

"Sarita and I used to plan when we were in bed," Ilthit says, running her fingers through Jim's hair and along Gaila's arm. "We were lying just like this when she told me about the time she spent as a slave of the Orion Syndicate."

Gaila's breath doesn't catch, but it's a near thing. Jim pets her, her shoulder with his softly raspy cheek, her waist with his fingers, and she keeps breathing until she can ask reasonably evenly, "I thought she was a Federation citizen."

"She was. Sarita told me she spent five years repeating to herself her mother's dying words, that Starfleet would find her and rescue her, and just when she was about to give up, officers from the _Jiebia-wor_ boarded her current captor's ship and found her among his slaves."

A faint voice deep in Gaila's head tries to correct 'captor' to 'Master'. She squelches it -- she hasn't heard it in long happy years -- and presses her cheek more firmly to Ilthit's soft flesh, listening to her heart beat, to Jim's quiet breathing. "So she was rescued."

" _Sarita_ was, but… I still remember her voice when she told me, 'Not everyone was saved.'" Ilthit's voice changes with her memory, deeper and crisper, her accent sharply Terran for a moment before she reverts to soft Rasselassi-inflected Standard. "The _Jieba-wor_ brought all the freed slaves to the nearest Starbase, but while they sent Sarita back to the Federation, they repatriated the three Orions to Orion Prime and just… set the others adrift. She asked after them, and no one gave her any information."

Thinking of lost friends, Gaila remembers the gaping feel of those holes in one's knowledge. Jim's hand stills on her waist, pressing in, an anchoring sensation. "Is that when she met you, looking for the answers?"

"No, not then. She was barely an adolescent then. When I met her she was Lieutenant Sarita Kalomi of the _Kelvin_ , and I was a new-hatched diplomatic attaché." Ilthit laughs, softly, reminiscently. "She introduced me to her shipmates, including a brazen brilliant engineer named--" Jim groans, and Gaila understands and begins to giggle as she says along with Ilthit, "Winona Kirk."

"I was trying to forget that you know my Mom," Jim complains with that hilarious scratchy rise in his voice, and Gaila feels the tension of bad memories shake loose as she laughs.

Ilthit laughs, too, patting Jim's head as if he's a small soft animal. "Aren't you glad I forget I know you when I talk to her?" Jim moans dramatically, rolling his eyes, and Ilthit snickers, but then takes a deep breath. "When the _Kelvin_ was destroyed…" Gaila's giggles quench as she feels Jim tense with his own memories. "When she returned to Federation space Sarita came to me, and she asked me, 'I've escaped death twice. I need to do something with my life. Will you help me?' " Gaila can hear what's next in Ilthit's sigh even before she flatly says, "I fell in love. I fell like a meteorite. Of course I helped her, with all my tiny capabilities."

Jim snorts, and Gaila agrees. "You aren't tall, but I'm sure you were never tiny," she says, to hear Ilthit laugh again, to feel Jim's shoulder relax against her side.

"I can but hope," Ilthit tells her with another bittersweet sigh. "I helped Sarita and her allies found the Black Star Line to create a way out of Syndicate space, I watched her devote her career to gaining Starfleet's official support and worked with her to build the Relocation Bureau." Gaila blinks, remembering that office, kind Lieutenant Ndebe and the other Starfleet personnel who helped her immigrate to the Federation. "But Sarita was the driving force behind everything."

As Gaila takes a breath to thank Ilthit, another realization flashes across her mind, and what comes out of her mouth is, "It was how she died."

She glances up -- that might have been too much honesty -- but Ilthit smiles, softly, sadly, full of inevitability. "Of course," she murmurs. "I don't have to tell you the dangers. Eventually… the Syndicate caught up." Gaila's heart clenches, and Ilthit shakes her head, answering the horrible unsaid question. "No, it was quick, she stayed free, she took two of their raiders with her. Chuen -- her XO -- he made sure I knew."

"Good." Gaila only realizes her fist is clenched when Jim reaches up to lightly blanket it with his hand. As she unfurls it she glances at him, quiet all this time, and knows he's thinking now about how Sarita made the same choice as his famous father. When their gazes meet Jim shrugs, but he doesn't roll his shadowed eyes, closing them instead as he interlaces their fingers. Gaila looks up at Ilthit again, and says what she had meant to before, slowly, giving herself time to assemble the right words. "Thank you. Thank you for telling me about… how I got here, for sharing your lover with us. You have honored me."

Ilthit's eyes widen, her indrawn breath is almost a sob, her answer a fervent kiss. Gaila shifts into Ilthit's hold, Jim tucking himself to her back with perfect coordination, and returns her kiss. As Ilthit presses plushly to her, as Jim wraps his strong arms around them both, Gaila realizes happily what she should have seen before, that they've kept her in the middle this whole time, that this evening was for her benefit. She laughs her grateful delight over Ilthit's lips, and Ilthit presses a smile to her mouth and kisses her lusciously as Jim gently strokes her hair up off her neck and kisses her there, both of them holding her between them, safe and warm.

The kiss ends naturally, leaving them smiling. Jim lays his cheek on Gaila's hair -- he's always known how to do it so it doesn't pull -- and cups Ilthit's shoulder in his hand as he says, "I have to thank you, too. This was very enlightening. Also, the view is really excellent."

He's so deadpan there's a moment's pause; it's not until Ilthit's eyebrows crinkle together that Gaila starts to laugh, and as Ilthit laughs too she shifts onto her back to see Jim's expected brilliant grin. "Please kiss him before he says anything else foolish," Ilthit orders, and Gaila nods as she reaches to grab Jim by the ears and eagerly complies. "In fact," Ilthit continues, her voice sliding low and smoky, her fingers soft on Gaila's waist, her hand sinking into Jim's hair, "you may thank me by letting me watch you again," and Jim mutters affirmatively into the kiss as Gaila pushes him onto his back, absolutely delighted to oblige.


	2. How Ilthit Knows Winona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ilthit knows Winona (and George).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an outtake from "Pleiades", now repurposed.

lthit is stunning, really stunning, with her huge tilted amber eyes and sweep of silky black hair, her pastel blue skin and those impossibly pretty breasts. Ilthit is so gorgeous Winona feels the tiniest bit of insecurity way in the back of her mind where lust can't quench it. She tells it to shut up and go away, because Ilthit smiled at her first, because she's already on her back with Ilthit's round thighs sleek and tight around hers. Because her hands are full of the warm heft of Ilthit's breasts, nipples hard against her palms, because Ilthit tastes as good as she looks, warm and just a little resinous like amber, because George is saying something stupid and funny as his clothes hit the floor.

"God, you're gorgeous," George stammers, and Winona looks up gasping under Ilthit's hot little teeth in her ear, ready to agree with him or tease him, but he's looking right at her. He reaches down and brushes two fingers over her lips, and that's when Winona moans, Ilthit purring in her bitten ear, George grinning at her, for that one suspended moment.

Then Ilthit looks up with a hungry little whimper, her lips and cheeks flushed a warm purple, and she kisses Winona around George's fingers, nipping his thumb so he gasps. Ilthit reaches up to grab his shoulder and climb up him, her hair brushing Winona's naked skin, and George flattens his hand on the small of Ilthit's back, pulling his fingers away to cup her breast as she kisses him. Winona watches their mouths slide together, Ilthit's arms winding around George's neck, as she shifts down the bed between Ilthit's knees. Winona leans over and kisses George's hard thigh before she trails her mouth up Ilthit's soft robin's-egg-blue flesh, following her tangy resinous scent.

And so it goes, until much later when the room is dark, the air thick with a resinous tang and human musks. Winona dozes with Ilthit pillowed on her breast, blanketed by her plush weight, hand lax on her back. George shifts beside them, stroking Ilthit's back lightly, his fingers meshing with Winona's as he whispers in her ear, "you looked amazing." She smiles, turning her head to kiss him, and falls asleep with her lips still tingling.


End file.
